Breaded Beast
by Jedi Knight Wolfheart
Summary: Set in Mockingjay. When the Capital took Peeta, they did something entirely different. His humanity locked in the catacombs of his mind, can the boy-turned-werewolf find what they took from him? Or will he be forever known as the Wolf in a Boy's Body?
1. The Wolf, the Hare, and the Snake

**Breaded Beast**

**I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THIS CAME ABOUT! Seriously, none! Anyway, I hope Ours-Breadly is not too OOC in later chapters. Live long enough to stay alive, **

**-The Girl with the Dagger (Lupus)**

My worst nightmare yet happened, just moments ago. I dreamt of a blond wolf, hungrily pacing around a rabbit. The rabbit's blue eyes widened with fear, it seemed to call out to me to save it. One word echoed in my mind as I stared at the hare.

_Prim._

The wolf seemed to be at war with itself, or so it seemed. It shifted from a hungry snapping of jaws, to a confused, almost _scared _expression; like it didn't want to take a life, but was obligated to.

All at once three things happened; the wolf lunged, the rabbit ran away, and a snake appeared. The snake seemed to egg the wolf on as it sprinted after the bunny, a cold, gleeful look portrayed in the snake's eyes. In the distance I could a pained yelp, and the sound of gunfire.

I watched this scene with frantic confusion. I knew this wasn't just a dream, for I had had similar ones before. One happened a month before my father died, another a week before the reaping; telling me what would happen. I learned over the years that no matter how hard you try, it always comes true in the end.

The snake slithered over to me, hissing with tales of woe. It opened its blood-red jaws, poison dripping down its fangs. It seemed to say, _yes, yes! I can find you, hunt you down, and let you die slowly. No one will know, who will care if a whipped cur died in the streets? You have no one, even your mate is gone; I will kill him myself, your turn!_

It then lunged at me, jaws agape. I woke up with a start, shaking in fear.

**Don't worry; next chapter will be up soon! Until then, may your weapons stay sharp!**

**-Lupus**


	2. Mockingjay Flames

**Second chapter UP! I have done a revision on the latest chapter, because I just suddenly noticed what a confusion it would have caused. I am currently eating Lemon Drops, thank you Albus Dumbledore for getting me hooked on these! On with the show!**

_Prim POV_

I was so happy to be out of 13! Don't get me wrong, I love having a bed again after the bombing, but I miss Buttercup… The poor cat was probably alone, cold and hungry.

I carefully observe the herbs surrounding me, picking the best to take back to 13. I had gotten leave from the hospital to pick the abundantly growing healing flowers.

Treading slowly I walk through the clearing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a low (almost inhuman) growl barrels into my eardrums. Startled, I fall back, tumbling into a wild briar patch. The scene that had looked so serene not ten minutes before, now takes on a sinister edge.

I could almost hear he soft tread of a hunter. Clearly I had stumbled upon something important, something frightening. Looking around me, searching for anything and everything, I wait. Knowing, that since I could hear the growl; it was already too late.

**A couple hours before**_ Peeta POV_

Hurt. Pain, incredible pain. _Make it stop! Please, I will do anything. NO more irons, no more thumbscrews, anything but the pain. _

Suddenly, I notice someone walk into my sorry excuse for a cell. The man has something behind his back, covering it with his white lab coat.

"Good morning Mr. Mellark. Today, we will be doing something a little _different." _He then motioned to the guards to secure me. Trying to not resist, I gave in to them.

They shoved a cloth around my nose and mouth, cutting off my breathing. Dizziness came almost immediately, reminding me of Katniss and the 'sugar berries'.

I was surrounded by mockingjays in my dream, they pecked lovingly at me. _Hey, that tickles! Quit it! _I laughed as a bold one nipped behind my ear. Unperturbed the 'Jay kept on, until I finally swatted it away.

_Good riddance! _I thought smugly, thinking it was over. Sadly, I was painfully wrong. The birds engulfed me, leaving no room for escape. They all simultaneously burst into flame, burning them and me alive.

There was only one word upon my lips throughout, when I saw the mockingjays.

_Katniss._


End file.
